What The Heart Desires
by RKOxLOVESxME
Summary: Tales of Heartbreak and love are amongst many of the WWE stars as Rebecca Michaels enters as the newest WWE agent for 4 popular superstars. Her best friend Tabatha Kahlon deals with just as much as she does. Randy OrtonOC John CenaOC & more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:not all my facts will be acurate when it comes to the whole agent thing but i will try my best. And please let me know what you think of this story...it is my second fanfic. And I DO NOT own any one from the WWE i only own Rebecca Michaels, Tabatha Kahlon, and Elisa Winchester.**

* * *

"Randy, what the hell are you doing? You are going to get our asses fired!" John Cena yelled to Randy Orton as he paced nervously back in forth in Mr. Vince McMahon's office.

"Will you please relax, John? I'm almost done."

Randy had just fired his previous agent for being complete idiot and for screwing up his agenda.

Mr. McMahon was in the process of screening a few good prospects for him.

"Oh good! Come over here and look at this! I found who my new agent is."

John came over to the desk and looked at the computer screen in front of Randy.

"Dude! Your agent is fucking hot!"

"Yeah she is, but unfortunately I also have to share her with Adam (Edge), Johnny, and Jeff."

"You better not start thinking like that."

"Like what?"

Just then they heard a noise, come to find it was only a false alarm, but they decided it was safer to leave.

They headed back to their locker room to get ready for that night's edition of Raw.

While they were getting ready Randy decided to find out what John was talking about back in Vince's office.

"Like what?" He repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back there in Vince's office you said that I better not start thinking like 'that', what did you mean by it?"

"Just that you _are_ involved with someone right now and you have been known to get around."

"Me and Samantha are not even that serious."

"Yeah right! Get serious Randy you guys have been together for a year now."

"I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone before."

"What?"

"I can't find a way to break up with Sam. Every time I try my mom tells me how much she loves her. I've been wanting to break up for months now, but I just can't. This is how I got my reputation for 'getting around'."

"So you're staying with her because your mom wants you to?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Dude, you're such a mama's boy." John teased and threw a towel at him.

Randy whipped it right back at his face.

"So, if I want to get to 'know' my new agent, I will." He smirked.

* * *

"You know, waiting by the phone for that call isn't going to calm your nerves." Tabatha Kahlon chided to her best friend, Rebecca Michaels. 

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked. "Can't a person sit in their own home with out being accused of something? It would be childish of me to wait for that call."

Rebecca and Tabatha were best friends who grew up together in Connecticut and moved in together into a condo in Orlando, Florida.

Rebecca had been waiting for a phone call from the office of Vince McMahon, the chairman of the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), for a week now.

Rebecca had graduated from business school a year ago when she was faced with this awesome job opportunity, to be an agent, in the WWE, for a WWE superstar.

Now, she was starting to believe she would never get that phone call.

"Of course it would be childish," Taby said, "But I wouldn't put it past as something you would do."

Becca got up and grabbed a pillow from the couch she was sitting on.

"Oh now you're really asking for it." She said jokingly as she charged at Taby with her pillow.

Taby grabbed her own pillow from the couch next to her and they began hitting each other.

But they froze as soon as they heard the phone ring.

Taby got to the phone first and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this the home of a Miss Rebecca Michaels?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Elisa Winchester and I'm with the office of Mr. Vince McMahon. May I please speak with Rebecca?"

"Oh, yes of course. Please hold while I get her."

"Sure."

Taby put her hand over the mouth piece and started jumping up and down.

"It's the call! Oh my God this is really happening!"

"Give me the phone!"

Taby fumbled with the phone and clumsily handed it over to Becca.

"Hello. This is Rebecca Michaels."

"Hi, Miss Michaels, my name is Elisa Winchester. I'm calling on behalf of Mr. McMahon."

"Hi, Elisa."

"I'm calling to notify you that you got the job as an agent. We reviewed your resume carefully and found it to be outstanding."

"Thank you so very much!"

"You have your interview with Mr. McMahon tomorrow at three o'clock. I have arranged for your flight out of Orlando and into Stamford for ten o'clock in the morning. Is that a convenient time for you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Good. I will be picking you up from the airport."

"Great, I will see you then. And once again thank you so much…uh is it Mrs.? Or Ms.?"

"Just call me Ellie."

"Ok, well thank you again, Ellie."

"You're welcome."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

Becca hung up the phone and sat there taking in the phone conversation she just had.

She kept repeating over and over, "This better not be a dream," with a dazed look on her face.

"Oh Becca you got the job didn't you? I am so proud of you."

Taby went over to Becca and hugged her tight."

"Becca? Uh Becca snap out of it." Taby snapped her fingers in front of Becca's face.

Becca looked at Taby.

"Oh did you say something?"

"Yeah, you airhead, I told you that I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so when do you start?"

"I have my interview tomorrow at three o'clock and I have to leave for the airport tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Great, so let's get you packing! And I'll drive you to the airport."

Becca and Taby packed everything for her flight the next morning and they headed to bed for an early night.

Becca laid in the silence thinking of how great her life was coming around before she fell into a deep sleep of dreaming about her interview with Mr. McMahon.

But what she doesn't know is her life is about to be turned upside down, once she enters the world of the WWE.

* * *

**A/N: its me again...PLEASE R&R, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ok I'm sorry it's not too interesting, but I promise you it will get better. So please R&R, thanks.**

* * *

Rebecca entered through the gate of the airport when she got to Connecticut.

She was looking around for Elisa, when she realized she had no damn clue what the woman looked like.

So she just stood there hoping Elisa would find her.

Finally a woman who looked to be about 5'2 came up to her.

"Rebecca Michaels? I'm Ellie. We spoke on the phone yesterday." She stuck her hand out for Rebecca to shake.

"Yes I am. And it's nice to meet you." She took the little woman's hand and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you, too. So shall we get going? The limo is this way." Ellie directed her to an escalator heading down.

"So I didn't pack a lot of stuff because I know I'm only here for today, but when do I go on the road?" Becca asked.

"Well, first you have your interview with Mr. McMahon; there we will discuss your traveling arrangements. As for when you join us, that will be the day after tomorrow. So you will be very busy. Oh and on top of that I have arranged for you to meet your clients today after your meeting."

"Wow." Was all Becca could say. She was so nervous she couldn't find words.

Ellie stopped when they got to the limo and looked at Becca.

"Nervous, Hun?"

"Yeah, a little."

"That's perfectly normal. But you'll do fine I can tell you that."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Now, we have some time before your interview, what do you say we go grab some lunch? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, very."

They got into the limo and drove off.

* * *

Randy had heard his phone ring five times already and he was starting to get really irritated. 

So he got out of bed and stalked across the room to answer it.

"What the hell do you want? And this better be good because you are interrupting my sleep time right now!"

Johnny answered on the other end.

"Dude! You need to get up!"

"Who says?" Randy bit out irritably.

"Fine I guess you don't want to know that our new agent just got here. Ellie just picked her up from the airport."

Randy's tone suddenly changed.

"Oh really? Sweet. So when do we get to meet her?"

"So I see your tone has changed. What's gotten you all happy?" Johnny chuckled knowing full well why Randy was all of a sudden happy.

"Just tell me when we get to meet her."

"Well, Ellie told those of us who were awake, which is all of us, but you, that we meet her after she has her meeting with Vince at three."

"Cool. Did you guys eat yet?"

"Nah we were waiting for your dumb ass to wake up so we could eat."

"Aight man I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes, let me take a shower and get dressed."

"Fine, but you better hurry because Adam is seriously about to eat the table."

Randy laughed. "Yeah ok, bye."

"Bye."

The previous day Randy, Adam, Johnny, and Jeff had received a call from Ellie, telling them that they had a flight out to Stamford because they had to meet their new agent.

They all boarded the flight late last night after Raw and arrived really early in the morning.

Randy tried to get a couple of hours of sleep before he met his new agent and now the time had come.

He was really anxious to meet her.

* * *

Becca and Ellie had finished lunch at two thirty and were now on their way to the WWE head quarters. 

When they arrived they exited the limo and entered the building.

"I am so nervous to meet Mr. McMahon."

"He's a really nice guy. And I'm positive he will like you. He picked you didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok so his office is on the fourth floor and your room is on the third floor. We will drop your stuff off and head up to his office."

"Sounds good to me."

Becca and Ellie headed for the elevators. Ellie stopped short, though.

Becca stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked

"Oh, damn! I forgot my wallet in the limo. Here is your key. Head up with out me and wait in your room. I'll meet you there."

"Ok. What room number?"

"305."

Ellie left and Becca headed to the elevator.

She waited until it came down to the first floor. When it did it was not empty.

There was an incredibly gorgeous, tall man standing there.

He didn't make a move to get out so she stepped in.

* * *

Randy was shocked at who just stepped into the elevator with him. 

He recognized her from her picture on Vince's computer; she was his agent.

He decided to make friendly conversation with her as the door had already shut and he couldn't get out.

"So are you new here?" He began.

She looked really nervous and shy, but she still managed to answer him.

"Uh, yeah I am. I actually just started here. I'm a new agent."

"Oh really? Who do you work for?"

"Well I'm not really sure yet. I have my meeting with Mr. McMahon in like ten minutes."

"That's cool. Well here's the third floor. Are you getting off?"

"Oh yeah. That's me. Well it was nice meeting you…uh…what's your name?"

"Randy. And it was nice to meet you too…."

He let the last part linger for her to fill in her name, even though he already knew it.

"Oh. I'm Rebecca Michaels."

"So, Rebecca, do you need help with your bags?"

She looked down at the small bag she was carrying.

"Um. No thanks. I think I can handle it." She smiled at him as she stepped off.

He smiled back at her as the door closed.

* * *

Becca walked until she found room 305 and as soon as she found it she opened the door and walked through. 

She shut the door behind her and dropped her bag and went over to the bed and flopped herself down on it.

But she had no time to rest because she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and found Ellie on the other side.

"Hey, you all set to go upstairs?"

"Yeah let's go."

Ellie talked to Becca on their way upstairs.

"So, did you find your room ok?"

"Yeah I did. And I think I met a wrestler, too. Well I think he is one. He certainly looked the type."

"Really? Did you catch his name?"

"Yeah, actually I did. It's—"

"Oh, tell me later, Hun. We are here."

They entered Vince's office together and waited for him to come out and greet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy stepped off the elevator and headed to the cafeteria, where he knew his friends were waiting for him.

On his way there he re-played in his head the scene in the elevator.

"_So, Rebecca, do you need help with your bags?" He had asked._

_She had looked down at the small bag that she had been carrying and answered._

"_Um. No thanks. I think I can handle it."_

Now that he was thinking about it, he thought what an idiot he had been.

That was definitely a dumb move because now she probably thinks he wanted to be invited back to her room.

Not that that would have been a problem for him.

Randy's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the guys waiting for him.

He went over to the table in the back and sat down.

"Sorry man," Johnny began, "But we couldn't wait any longer for you so we just ordered."

"Yeah," Adam added with his mouth full, "What took you so long? I mean I know you like to look at yourself, but does it really take that long?"

Everyone at the table laughed, including Randy.

"Don't be jealous because you don't look like me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please." They all said in unison, good-naturedly.

"No, really though," Jeff started, "Where were you?"

"I got caught up on the elevator." He answered with an odd expression on his face.

Johnny noticed it and decided to push his friend on what he was up to.

"So what's her name?"

Randy looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I asked. I know that look. You met some chick and now you want to get in her pants."

"So what if I do? Is it any of your business who I do and don't do?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm still not curious."

Randy was now faced with all eyes on him.

"Her name is Rebecca Michaels."

"Really? Never heard of her." Adam said.

"I know you haven't because she's new."

"Just your type," Johnny said, "Fresh meat."

Everyone laughed and Randy answered back.

"You know it."

* * *

"Please have a seat, Miss Michaels." Vince McMahon said, now that they were all in his office. 

Rebecca and Ellie sat down in two chairs that were right in front of Vince's desk.

Rebecca stuck her hand across Vince's desk for him to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. McMahon." She said nervously; her voice slightly shaky and soft.

He returned the gesture and replied to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, too."

Ellie joined in.

"So, we have your traveling schedule here." Ellie said, handing it over to Becca.

"Thank you."

Ellie continued.

"We also have the profile of each wrestler you will be working with and you must look them over and learn what you can about them."

"Yes," Vince cut in, "And you will be in charge of such things like schedules, flight plans, arranging autograph signings, etcetera."

Becca nodded her head at every word each of them spoke.

Ellie finished off by handing Rebecca the folders of her clients.

"You will be in charge of four wrestlers. We gave you four seeing as how you had an outstanding resume and we believe you are capable of handling this load."

Vince spoke again.

"You will meet them today. If you would like, you can first look over their profiles and then you can meet them. Or you can meet them first. What ever you like, it's up to you."

"Um. I think I would like to look over their profiles first if that's ok."

"Yes, that's fine," Vince said and then turned to Ellie, "Make sure she is comfortable and make sure she has everything she needs."

"Yes, sir." She answered.

Vince got up and, both, Ellie and Rebecca followed.

"Well, then. I believe that's it." He said.

He walked them to the door.

"Once again it was so nice to meet you, Mr. McMahon." Rebecca said as she turned to face him before she left.

"And the same to you. And welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you."

Rebecca and Ellie left Vince's office and headed toward the elevator.

"So, do you want to go to your room and look over those profiles?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, please. And where do I go when I'm done?"

"Well, I will leave you to check those out and I will round up the boys for whenever you are ready. So, just call and let me know and we will meet you in the lobby."

"Ok, sounds cool."

When the elevator doors opened, Rebecca stepped through with out Ellie.

"Thanks for everything, Ellie. I will see you later."

"You're welcome. Bye." She answered back as the elevator doors shut.

Rebecca held on to the manila folders that were handed to her just a few minutes before and walked to her room.

As soon as she walked in, she shut the door, headed over to the bed, and displayed the folders all across the bed.

She randomly chose a folder to look at and opened it.

The first folder was about a wrestler named Johnny Nitro, real name John Hennigen.

She couldn't deny this part, he was really good-looking. She then picked up a second folder.

This folder was about a wrestler named Edge, real name Adam Copeland. She studied his profile for awhile and, soon after moved on to the next folder.

The third folder was about a wrestler who went by his real name in the ring; Jeff Hardy.

When she was done with his profile, she picked up the final folder and opened it.

When she looked at the picture of the last wrestler, she couldn't help but think how familiar-looking he was.

Rebecca was startled by the sound of a phone ringing.

She looked over on the night stand that she had put her cell on and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Becca? How is everything?" Her best friend Taby asked on the other line.

"Hey, you! Everything is fine. I miss you!"

"Yeah, me too. So have you met your client yet?"

"Make that _clients_, and no I haven't. I wanted to look at their profiles before I did so I could get better knowledge of who I will be working with."

"Clients? How many?"

"Just four."

"Just four seems like a lot to handle to me."

"Yeah, well hopefully I can do it." Becca said still wondering why that guy in the picture looked so familiar.

"I know you can do it, Hun."

"Thanks," Becca said now realizing who she was looking at, "Hey, listen. Can I call you later? I have loads of work to do."

"Already? Jeez, these people don't waste time."

"Hah, yeah don't I know it."

"Well, yeah I'll call you tonight then."

"Bye." Becca said quickly and hung up the phone.

She turned her full attention to the picture.

Randy Orton, one of her new clients, was the incredibly gorgeous man she had met and talked to earlier in the elevator.

_Now how's that for a small world? _Becca thought to herself as she reached for her phone to call Ellie.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Becca got off the phone with Elisa, she hopped off her bed and headed down to the lobby. When she got there, she didn't see anyone and was confused until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." The man said to her.

"Uh hey, do I know you?" She asked.

"No you don't. I'm John Cena."

"You must be a wrestler."

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"Because you're huge." She replied looking him up and down.

John smirked. "You're so sweet."

"Ok, how?" She asked, not understanding the way he was thinking. John cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Um, never mind."

Moments later, she finally got what he was saying and turned red.

"Oh, I hope you don't think that's what I meant."

John laughed. "No, I was just being fresh. I knew what you really meant."

"Oh." She said softly. "Well, listen Mr. Cena—"

John cut her off. "Please call me John. Mr. Cena makes me feel so old."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't implying that you were old I—"

"I know, it' fine. Jeez are you always so polite?" He asked.

"I'm—"

"Don't even think of apologizing," He began, "Plus I think it's cute." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "So, it was really nice to meet you Mr. Ce…I mean John, but I really should get going now."

"Don't leave yet."

"I should really get going."

John grabbed her hand lightly.

"Wait a second. Ellie sent me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Vince called her in last minute for something."

"Ok, so do I wait for her? Or do I just meet these wrestlers later?"

"Well, she said if you want to, you could go along with out her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, because, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"What if I went with you? Would you want to go then?"

"Um I still don't know."

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"Nothing I guess, I'm just meeting four large men who I am responsible for. It's a little intimidating when I don't even know any of them and I'm meeting them alone. I mean what the heck am I supposed to say?"

"I told you that you wouldn't be alone. I'll be there for you." He smiled at her, showing off his cute dimples.

"I don't even know you."

"You can get to know me. And if they try anything with you I'll beat the shit out of them."

Becca smiled at him. She couldn't believe how truly sweet this man, who doesn't even know her, was being.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Great! Let's go." He said leading the way.

"Wait, John."

"What?"

"Um, you're still holding my hand."

"So?"

"Won't the others get the wrong impression of us?"

"It's ok. Unless it's a big problem for you. Is it?" He asked, secretly hoping her answer was no.

"No. I guess not. Let's go." She said and she followed him to the bar.

* * *

Randy, Johnny, Adam, and Jeff sat at the bar and waited for their agent to come and meet them. Randy was the most excited, hoping for more than just a conversation with her. 

"Yo, where the hell is John at with Rebecca?" Adam asked taking a drink from his beer.

"I know! Right! He's taking forever. I have things to do." Johnny said.

Randy looked at Johnny. "Man, Melina doesn't qualify as actual things to do."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"At least I'm not attempting to get my ass fired." Johnny retorted.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you know it's completely against company policy to hook up with the agents and since she's new she probably doesn't know the rules. You're gonna take advantage of her. And what if you get her fired?"

"What's your point?"

"I hope she sees right through you."

"No woman ever looks past me. They're too busy paying attention to what I am do—"

"Ok," Jeff interrupted, "No one wants to hear about what women like from you."

Just then, John walked up to them with a woman who was obviously Rebecca Michaels. Randy was instantly mesmerized by her, but those thoughts quickly vanished at the sight of John holding her hand.

* * *

Becca was so nervous she thought she was going to be sick. All the men were incredibly handsome and very intimidating by their size. And as soon as she saw Randy she dropped John's hand. There was just something about him she couldn't resist, but she knew that it could never happen between them. For one thing business relationships never last and for another thing they always tend to lead to trouble. 

What Becca didn't know was that she would soon mix business with pleasure in a way that could lead to trouble for more than just two people.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I promise the story gets more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. BUSY SUMMER, BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE UPDATES AND SOONER! **

* * *

"So when is Ms. Michaels going to meet her clients?" Vince asked Elisa in his office.

"She's supposed to be doing that right now. I was supposed to go with her when you called, but I figure it's actually a better idea that she does this herself."

"That was smart of you. No wonder I hired you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Why thank you, sir."

"But I suppose at some point you have to check on her right?"

"Well, yeah I'll go later today and see how things went. Hopefully they don't scare her too much."

"Yeah I hope not. And be sure to keep your eye on Mr. Orton because you know how he is. I mean Rebecca is an attractive woman and Randy is bound to notice."

"Oh I know. Oh damn!" She said now remembering what she forgot to tell Rebecca about.

"What?"

"I didn't really mention all the rules to her. Like one being no agents are allowed to have any intimate relations with their clients."

"Well, you better let her know quickly before Lover Boy decides to put the moves on her."

"I'll be sure to tell her as soon as I see her."

* * *

John could not believe how he was feeling about this woman he had just met. It was so crazy. From the moment he first saw her in the lobby he was instantly entranced by her. John soon stopped thinking about his new feelings for Rebecca when he felt her let go of his hand. He noticed it was right at the moment she noticed Randy Orton, his best friend since he started in the wrestling business. He tried to ignore the hurt and jealous feelings that were rising inside him and decided to lead the introductions. He looked around at the four men and began to speak. 

"Johnny, Jeff, Adam, and Randy meet Rebecca Michaels, your new agent." John said, purposely leaving Randy last. All the guys looked at her and were probably all thinking the same thing John was, even Johnny who already had a girlfriend; what an incrediblely amazing looking woman. They all said hi and shook her hand. Except Randy, of course because he just had to go over board. He went up to her and hugged her.

"It's very nice to meet you." He whispered in her ear.

"Ok, break it up Lover Boy! You know the rules." Jeff said as he interrupted the moment, which John was completely grateful for. Randy let go of her and looked at Jeff.

"Oh shut up. I was just being nice."

"Sure you were." Adam said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Becca was so glad the introductions had gone well. But she was a little worried about John because he seemed quiet the whole time she was talking to the guys. And every time she would talk to Randy or even look at him John would roll his eyes. When they all left after about an hour of just hanging out and getting to know each other Becca decided to hang with John a little longer. When he was turning to leave she walked fast to catch up with him. 

"John! Wait up!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Um are you busy right now?"

"It depends…"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I mean you don't have to, but I would like to."

John stared at her like he was shocked she even wanted to be around him, which confused Becca, but she just stood there and waited for his answer.

"Really? Now?"

"Well yeah now. Why is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No not at all. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can chill in my room if that's cool."

John looked almost too happy and replied yes immediately. Becca laughed at his enthusiasm because she thought it was cute and she led the way as John followed right behind her.

* * *

Taby was sitting in her and Becca's living room bored out of her mind. She missed her best friend even though she would be back soon, but what she also knew was she would just leave again. Their whole lives growing up they lived quite a distance from each other and they just finally got to live together and now things were being turned backwards. Not that Taby wasn't happy for Becca because she was so proud of her best friend; she just missed her a lot. Taby decided she would call Becca in an hour and see how things were going because she figured she might be busy now.

* * *

Randy, Johnny, Adam, and Jeff were just about to go in Randy's room for a drink when Ellie came up to them. 

"Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"So, how did the meeting go?" She asked.

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Adam spoke up first.

"It went _really _well for Randy, I can tell you that." He joked.

"And what the hell does that mean?" She questioned in a stern voice.

"Relax Ellie, Adam was just joking." Randy said as he threw Adam a dirty look.

"He better be! Because if you even so much as flirt with her I will look at you for suspension not her!"

Randy put his arms up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright I get it ok? Jeez don't have a heart attack!"

All the guys laughed.

"Hey! I'm not joking Randy! Please don't bother her. Use a groupie or something, but you are not to be with your agent. You know the rules. And plus aren't you engaged anyways?"

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Ok so we'll just see you later then Ellie." Randy said quickly to end the conversation he did not feel like having once again.

"Fine. I'll see you boys later." She went to leave, but turned back for one more remark.

"You remember what I said ok, Orton? I'm serious."

"Yeah whatever." He said so she couldn't hear and they all entered his room. They all sat on the couches and opened a beer.

"Yo man, for once Ellie has a point." Jeff said to break the silence.

"Yeah." Johnny and Adam both agreed.

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want." Randy said taking a swig from his beer.

"That's the same attitude that always gets you suspended. You should think more this time." Johnny said.

"Can we change the subject?! Jeez I get enough of this from Vince and Ellie! I don't need it from you three also." Randy said irritably.

* * *

John was now sitting with Becca on her couch talking about nothing in particular. 

"Yeah I could not believe the Pats last season either! That was bull!" Becca was saying.

"And I just can't believe you're as big a Patriots fan as I am. Even more so I can't believe you're a big football fan."

"So, now because I'm a girl I can't be into football?" Becca said sounding offended. John slapped his forehead.

"Oh man! I am soooo sorry! I di—" John said all flustered. Becca laughed.

"Relax John! I was just kidding. Besides when any guy finds out I love wrestling and football they ask the same thing so I'm used to it."

"Oh." John said relaxing. Things got quiet and awkward for awhile. Becca finally broke the silence.

"So, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Um sure. Water is fine." He replied. Becca got up and went over to the mini fridge that was in her room. John sat there quickly trying to figure out how to ask Becca out for a date and he had to be even quicker since she came back and sat down.

"Here you go." She said handing him the water. Once again things got quiet, but this time John broke the silence.

"Uh Becca?"

"Yeah?"

"God I don't even know how to start this."

* * *

Becca looked at John. He looked so nervous about something. 

"What is it?"

"I was just…well you know I wanted to ask…um would you…"

"Ask me what?"

"Well, I like you…"

"And I like you too, John." Becca said not understanding his meaning.

"Really? Well that makes it easier to say this then."

"Good, because I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want no matter what it is. I mean since I came here you have been so nice to me and you didn't even know me and I really appreciate that. It's so good to be able to be great friends with you because when I came here I thought my only friends were my bosses and that's fine, but it's not promising, you know? So I guess you're like my best friend. I hope that's ok?"

Becca was confused at the look that was suddenly on John's face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. He just stared at her. "John?" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"It's already eleven I should go." He said suddenly and headed for the door to leave. Becca went after him.

"Wait! Did I say something wrong?" She asked worried that she might have blown this friendship and on the first day. John stared down at her.

"No, I just have to go." He said as he left and shut the door behind himself. As soon as he left her phone began to ring so she went to the nightstand to answer it.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...MORE REVIEWS EQUAL MORE UPDATES. THANKS GUYS! (hope you like!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Becca ended the call that had come in seconds after John had left. She was so happy to hear the sound of her best friend's voice. And even though they had seen each other hours before, she felt like it had been a lifetime. Now that she was thinking about it she had no idea how she was going to be on the road all the time and be away from Taby for so long. She would constantly worry that's for sure because after what happened to Taby, she hasn't been the same. She wouldn't even talk to her about what had happened and Becca never mentioned the subject for fear of causing her best friend pain. Becca's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking at the door. When she opened it she greeted Ellie on the other side and invited her in.

"So, how did your meeting go with the boys?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Becca replied, sitting next to her.

"I hope you didn't mind me sending John. I would have come myself, but duty called."

"It's fine. John was actually pretty sweet."

"I hope no one gave you any trouble."

"No not at all."

"What I mean is I hope no one came onto you."

"Like who?"

"Well anyone really. See we have this rule."

"Yeah…"

"And it's pretty simple…no relations beyond professionalism is allowed between agents and their clients."

"That seems fair, but what does that have to do with someone coming on to me? Cuz no one did."

"It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Randy."

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked, now truly confused.

"Look, Randy has a reputation and I'm pretty sure you've heard of it right?"

"I guess, yeah."

"He's bound to try something with you even though he knows the rules, I just want you to be careful and not fall for it because unfortunately that would result in his suspension and more importantly it will cost you your job."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For future reference."

"Ok then, but just so you know I value my job way too much to let something like that get in my way."

"Great to see we're on the same page. Well, I should let you get some sleep; your flight tomorrow is at eight am."

"Ok. I'll see you the day after that."

Ellie got up and walked herself to the door. After she left all Becca could think about was the rule Ellie had just told her about. She doubted Randy would be into her, but it was nice to think about him in that way. She didn't know him too well, but she knew one thing and that was that she was definitely attracted to him. Now, there was most definitely no chance of anything happening between them for sure.

* * *

Taby was so glad to hear her best friend's day had gone along well. She had hoped everything would go perfect for her and according to Becca everything was great. Taby just couldn't wait to see her in the morning. As she got ready for bed she paused a moment to look at the letter that was on her night stand. She received that letter exactly two years ago when it all happened. God, she can't even remember how many times she had read that letter. Tears began to sting her eyes and she blinked them away quickly, not wanting to dwell on the past. She grabbed the letter off the nightstand and went to stuff it in one of her drawers. She headed back over to her bed and forced herself to sleep like she had done everyday for the past two years. And not surprisingly enough she drifted off into and uneasy sleep getting lost in the nightmare that had been haunting her for so long.

* * *

"Hello?" Randy said as he answered his phone. 

"Dude we need to talk." John said on the other line.

"At nine 'o'clock in the morning? Fuck you."

"It's about Rebecca."

"What about her?"

"You don't plan on getting with her, do you?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Cuz you know it's against the rules."

"Do I ever follow the rules, John?"

"Look, I don't think you should go for it. It's way too risky."

"And you're saying this in the best interest for me I assume?" Randy said knowing full well why John was asking all of these questions; he wanted to get with Rebecca and he was making sure Randy didn't step in his way.

"Of course. Why else?"

"Man, I'm not even focused on that right now anyway. I'm a little busy with a little something else."

John laughed. "Oh sorry about that. I didn't realize you got busy after the guys left your room."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind…"

"Right. I'll talk to you later on the plane."

"Sure whatever."

"Bye." Randy hung up after John said goodbye and rolled over onto his back. He felt warm skin caress his bare chest and realized it was last night's slut he had picked up at the hotel bar putting her arm on him.

"Hey baby. Who was that?" She asked with a voice obviously sexed out from last night.

Randy got up and slipped his boxers on. "A cue for you to leave. I have to get ready for work." He said with no feeling at all. She looked up at him like she had just got her heartbroken from the one she loved. Randy knew that was a sign for him to bolt. He hated the sappy ones who got all attached and clingy; it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Should I give you my number?"

"What for? I'm never going to need it." He said; continuing to get dressed.

She shot him a glare. "You're a fucking bastard."

"Not really. I actually know who my father is."

She shot up out of the bed and threw her clothes on quickly and stalked over to him with rage in her eyes and slapped him hard across his face.

"I hope one day someone does this to you!"

"Highly unlikely sweetheart." He smirked.

"You are so full of yourself!"

"Well, Amy, I have a reason to be."

"It's Allison you dickhead!"

"Like it matters."

"UGH! You make me sick!" She screamed then left his room with a slam of the door right behind her.

Randy shrugged his shoulders in a whatever manner like he did every time one of the sluts went crazy on him. He was so used to it by now it was like a tradition after sex. They acted all offended after he made it clear this was definitely a one night thing, and then they proceeded to tell him that this would eventually happen to him. It was so weird how women thought alike. Randy shoved those annoying thoughts of clingy woman and the way their brain worked and finished getting his stuff together to catch the plane out to its next destination at four pm.

* * *

John thought about what had happened last night. He felt like such a freaking idiot for even thinking of asking Becca out. What in the hell was he thinking? Clearly she wasn't into him in the way he was into her. She was more into Randy, which really sucked because he knew that was big trouble for her. Randy would end up suspended and she would end up fired and more importantly her heart would end up broken. As John thought about all of the things that could screw up Becca's life, he decided to make a vow. He silently vowed that he would watch out for Becca and make sure nothing bad happened to her while she worked here especially as long as he was around. Before his thoughts wandered off any further his cell rang loudly and he looked at the caller ID then flipped his phone open to answer it. 

"Hey Randy."

"Yo, you wanna get breakfast and hit the gym before the plane leaves?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you in the restaurant in ten."

"Aight. See ya."

* * *

"Oh my God! I missed you so much!" Taby squealed as she squeezed her best friend in a bear hug. 

"Taby! Girl, I can't breathe!" Becca managed to choke out.

Taby backed off and looked Becca over. She had just picked her up from the airport and they had arrived at their apartment.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much!"

"Yeah I missed you like crazy too, Hun." Becca replied as she dragged her bag into her room; Taby right behind her.

"So, how was it?" Taby asked as she plopped down next to Becca on her bed.

"Tiring, but great."

"So, who ya workin' for?"

"Umm, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro, Edge, and Jeff Hardy."

"Oh my God! That is way too exciting and you are way too lucky to be my best friend."

"Come on your luck isn't that bad."

"Let's not talk about my luck. Let's talk about those four sexy wrestlers you're workin' for!"

"Yeah, they are pretty hot." Becca smiled.

"Pretty hot? Girl open your eyes! They are amazing! You are so lucky to be working with Randy Orton! God, I just love that man."

"You do know he's an ass and has a reputation a pimp would envy."

"I bet you he's not like that in real life."

"Well, no not that I know of actually. He was really nice." Becca said trying to hide the fact that she liked him. Another problem to add to that was that Taby was absolutely in love with Randy Orton. She always had been ever since he debuted.

"Man, it sucks that you stopped watching wrestling."

"I got busy with school and stuff."

"Yeah, I got busy too, but you don't see me forgetting about it."

"Taby, school was important to me and I wanted to focus one hundred per cent."

"But, you didn't have to forget how to have fun. I mean when you started college, you stopped going out and you even refused to have one drink with me when you actually did go out."

"I would lose focus if I did anything. I mean you know how easily distracted I get."

"You even stopped going to live events with me and you stopped watching the one thing that kept us together as kids."

"I had to finish school Taby. It was important to me."

"Whatever."

"Well, at least I was doing something with my life! What were you doing? Do I even need to say the stupid things you did in your life? Like dropping out of high school?!" Becca shut her mouth instantly as she realized what she just brought up. "Taby…I'm..."

Taby blinked as fast as she could to keep the tears that had just formed from falling down her face. "It's fine. Forget it." Taby said as she got up to leave.

Becca got up and followed Taby. "No, it was definitely not fine. I should have never said that."

"I need to shower." Taby said walking away.

Becca grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Look, I didn't mean that, ok? I know things were hard for you and me being at college all the time didn't help. I know I should have known and been there for you."

"You couldn't have known." Taby said looking down at the floor.

"The point is I should have. And I should know now the reason you brought all of this up. If you want me to decline this job I will. It's more important for me to be with you so what happened last time doesn't happen again."

"I'm an adult, Becca, it's not your job to baby sit me."

"It's not baby sitting. It's being there for the one person I care about the most."

"Just let me go, please?"

Becca did as she was asked, reluctantly. As she watched Taby disappear behind the bathroom door she mentally kicked herself for being such an ass. How could she have brought up the most painful memory in Taby's life? She should have known from the start where the conversation was headed. As soon as Taby made a point to bring up college and her being away a lot she should have known it was about what had happened. Becca wasn't there when it happened because she was so busy with her own life she forgot about Taby even though they had lived together. After it happened, Becca was still in college, but she focused more on Taby. After college she decided that she would never be away long enough for something like that to happen again and she would never be so blind not to see what was going on.

The next morning Becca woke up and found a note, on the kitchen table that Taby had left, saying she had called a cab to pick Becca up. The note said she had gone out….and nothing else. Becca was so pissed that she was leaving like this; with Taby mad at her, but she had to catch that flight out so she could do her job. After all it was her money that was providing for her and Taby. Becca figured Taby would call when she wanted to talk…hopefully. After she finished getting ready and getting her stuff together, she heard the cab beep and headed outside so she could get to the airport.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS I DONT'T KNOW IF THE STORY IS GOOD SO I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD STILL WRITE IT...SO LET ME KNOW.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly one week since Becca left Orlando and Taby still hadn't called. Becca had left several messages since then also, but with no replies. Her job had been amazing so far also. Everyone welcomed her with open arms and so far everyone she had met were really nice to her. Now, she was at the arena for that nights RAW and was arranging schedules for all of her clients. Becca looked up when she saw that Johnny had walked into her office.

"Hey, I came to see if there were any new changes to my schedule." He said as he sat down across from her.

"Actually no there isn't. Everything is the same since the last time you checked with me, so you're all set."

He smiled. "Great, cuz I wanted to take a few days off to go chill with Melina."

"Well, you can because you aren't really that busy."

"Thanks." He said as he got up to leave.

"Hey, John, just remember that when you get back it's arranged that you're going to be feuding with Jeff to be the new IC champ."

"Oh yeah, okay then thanks."

"Anytime." She replied as he left.

Becca got back to rearranging schedules when John walked into her office, which was a surprise since he had been avoiding her since the first day they had met. She put down the paper she was reading and just stared at him.

"Uh, hey. Would it be ok if we talked?"

"Yeah of course. Have a seat." She replied; motioning for him to sit across from her.

"So…how are you?" He asked nervously; obviously trying to avoid the real reason he came there.

"Look John, I need to know if I did something wrong because you seemed really weird that day you walked out."

"That was blunt."

"Well, if you aren't going to be then one of us has to."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? Because that wasn't the vibe I was getting from you the past week."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I've just been busy that's all."

"And you're positive it has nothing to do with me?"

"I'm positive."

"Good, so that means we're still friends? Because you were really nice to me and I would really hate to lose that."

"We're still friends."

"That's a relief! So, would you be up for having a drink after work tonight?"

"I don't really know. I was just thinking about heading back to my room and relaxing."

"Would you be up for having company then?"

John had a weird expression on his face like he had just won the lottery or something, but didn't want it.

Becca replied quickly, "If you don't want to though…"

"No, no that's fine. I would love the company. Thanks."

"Great," She said as he got up, "Then I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see ya." He said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Randy was walking down one of the hallways of the arena when he bumped into John. 

"Hey man. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, you?" John replied; obviously not wanting to engage in small talk.

"Nothing really. I was just on my way to see Becca."

Randy thought he noticed an expression of jealousy pass over John's face, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Really? What for?"

"Uhh, dude she's my agent. I kinda gotta check with her every now and then to see what's doing with my schedule."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, so you can relax."

"What are you talking about? I could care less…"

"Can the bullshit, John. I know you're into her."

"No I…"

"How long have we been best friends? You know you can't lie to me."

"Randy, I'm not into her like that."

"Maybe if you say it enough times you can get other people to believe it, but you sure as shit ain't gonna get me to believe that lie."

"Believe whatever you want Randy."

"I will, and you do the same." Randy said as a final word before walking off.

John was so pissed that Randy was right. He hated it that Randy could see right through him. John tried to ignore his growing attraction to Becca and went to catering to grab a snack.

* * *

Johnny was in his locker room getting ready to wrestle tonight. He had just got off the phone with Melina and told her that they would be able to have a few days off together. She was just as happy as he was and he was smiling at the thought of how much fun they were going to have because it had been so long since they had been alone with out a hotel room and friends to bother them. For some strange reason Johnny found himself thinking about something he hadn't thought about in a while. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts and stopped at the person he was thinking about. He wondered if she even had the same number. He remembered that at one point in his life that he had memorized that same number because he had called it everyday. He thought about her beautiful face and thought back to the last time he saw her. 

"_I love you, baby." He had whispered in her ear after they had just been together._

"_I love you too." She had replied back with just as much love in her voice._

"_I'm glad that you're here. I didn't think that you would ever come after you told me what happened."_

"_I didn't even think I would. But I'm not there anymore. I moved in with a friend."_

"_Who?"_

"_Just a friend. You don't know her."_

"_Are you ever going to tell anyone about us?" He asked, already knowing her answer._

"_I wish I could, but you know what we're doing is illegal."_

"_It's not that bad."_

"_I don't want you going to jail over this and I don't want you-know-who finding out."_

"_Well, he'll probably be too drunk to remember anything anyways."_

"_You're probably right."_

"_I know I'm right." He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly._

"_Mmmm…I love when you do that."_

"_I know." He did it again._

"_You do it so well."_

"_I wish I could do it all the time."_

_She sighed. "Not again Johnny. We've been over this a million times. I can't live with you. I could be taken away and you would end up in jail if anyone ever found out about this."_

_He sighed also, knowing that she was right. "I know, I know. I just love you so much and I want you with me all the time."_

"_Well it would be different if I wasn't sixteen and you weren't twenty-five."_

Johnny was snapped out of his flashback when some of the guys walked into the locker room. He said hi and went back to thinking about what had happened after.

Her phone had ringed and she said she had to go. He begged her not to leave, but she insisted that it was important and she would come back to see him. That was as far from the truth as you could get. After she had left he found out that she had moved with out even telling him. He also found out from her landlord that she was pregnant and moved to be with the father of the baby. He couldn't believe it because he knew that he was the only one that she had ever been with and that if she was pregnant it was with his child. He was depressed for months and did everything he could to find her or contact her, but with no luck.

A year after that happened he got back into the groove of his life because of Melina. He met her at the wrestling school they had gone to together. She didn't know his story, but she was there for him as a friend first. Later that friendship had turned into love and they had been together ever since. He often thought about his first true love and the child who was probably a toddler now. He was sad every time he thought about her and her difficult life, but he hoped that the friend she moved in with had taken care of her and that false hope is what kept him going.

* * *

"Hello?" Randy said as he answered his phone. He had just left Becca's office and was now on his way to warm-up a bit in the ring. 

"Hey baby! Miss me?" She asked enthusiastically.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Of course baby. Don't I always?"

"So I was thinking…We haven't seen each other in a while and maybe Vince would be nice and let you have a weekend off…?" She asked hopefully.

"Sam, I don't know. I'm really busy right now. I have a huge feud going on with John right now and I don't think that it would be a good idea to take time off."

"A feud? I thought you guys were best friends."

Randy groaned and tried his best to keep his temper down. "Sam, it's a story line…as in we're just acting."

"Well that's just stupid!"

Randy was truly annoyed now. "Look, I'm busy right now so just call me later."

"Oky doky honey bear. I'll call you later then. Love you!" She said cheerfully.

Randy tried to keep from throwing up and quickly answered her to get off the phone. "Uh yeah you too. Bye." He said and hung the phone up right after.

God, he didn't even know how he had survived a year with that woman. It had to be all the days that he was away from her because if he had to spend everyday with her he would go insane! He thought about what Ellie said about him having a fiancé, and cringed. She probably thought that because they had been together for a year, but there was no way in hell Randy Orton would ever get married and especially not to that nut!

* * *

Taby had just gotten out of the shower and went over to her phone. She had twelve missed calls and she already knew who it was with out having to even check it. Becca had been calling her since she left and Taby hadn't answered once. She wasn't mad at Becca at all. She was mad at herself for being a burden on Becca.

Ever since she could remember she was a burden on anyone she stayed with, starting all the way from her step dad. She shivered when she thought about him and quickly shoved that thought from her mind not wanting to relive her past ever again. There were only two people who knew about it. Becca and…Taby couldn't even think about him with out crying.

She decided it was best for her to get away for a while and do something fun. She was only eighteen after all. She had the rest of her life to dwell on her shitty past. She decided to head to Tampa for how ever long she wanted and live it up there. She quickly got dressed and began making calls for hotel reservations.

* * *

RAW had ended and Becca was getting ready to head back to the hotel when Randy knocked on her office door. 

"Hey, are you busy?" He asked.

"Actually I have to get back to the hotel. Why? What's up?"

"I was just wondering…would you be up to hanging out tonight? Maybe have a drink."

Becca was about to jump at the chance to be with Randy when she remembered the rule and John. She couldn't just bail on him like that.

"I wish I could, but I already have plans."

"With John?"

"Yeah. Did he tell you?"

"No, I just figured. You know it's kinda obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"You guys are into each other."

Becca laughed. "I think you're mistaken. John and I are just friends."

"Well isn't that just the most cliché excuse ever."

"I'm serious Randy. And just to prove it to you why don't you join us? We're hangin' in his room and since you guys are best friends I'm sure he won't mind."

"Won't that be a little awkward? Just you, me, and John?"

"Fine just ask other people to come along then. I'll call John on my way and let him know."

Randy smirked. "Great." '_This will definitely be interesting._' He thought.

* * *

John was in the shower at the arena, when he heard his phone ringing for the third time. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. He headed into the room to check his phone. Just as he flipped it open to see that it was Becca who called someone knocked on the door. He went to go answer it. 

"Becca, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She just stared at him and he realized that he was in a towel. He smiled at the fact that she was taking every inch of his body in…it was the first time she actually looked at him as someone other than a good friend.

He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Uhh earth to Becca!"

She finally snapped out of what ever trance she was in and turned red from embarrassment of just realizing that she was staring at him for that long.

"Huh…what?" She said looking up at his face.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh right…um…actually I kinda forgot."

"Okay then...so do you wanna come in or something?"

"Sure." She said as she stepped in hesitantly.

"Is it about tonight?" He asked trying to figure out why she came here.

* * *

**A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE FAST TO KEEP YOU GUYS INTERESTED...SO IF YOU WANT ALOT OF UPDATES AND FAST PLEASE TRY AND REVIEW. IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE WHEN YOU DO. THANKS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Becca tried her best to focus on why she was there and not on John. He looked really good and that was all. She really didn't like him that way and to prove that to Randy she had to tell John what she came here to tell him.

"Actually, John, it is about tonight."

"You're cancelling on me aren't you?" He asked with no feeling in his voice.

"No I'm not…"

"Oh good."

"But it is about tonight."

"What about tonight?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"See, Randy came up to me today and told me something that wasn't true. And to prove him wrong I kinda did something…"

"And what's that?"

"Well, I invited him to hang out with us…I mean I figured you wouldn't mind because you guys are such good friends."

"Oh really? So why would you bother telling me this now if you already went ahead and made plans? I mean shouldn't you have at least asked me first? I mean I told you I didn't want to hang tonight, but you insisted and I only said yes because I felt bad about not talking to you…"

"I know John. And I'm sorry, but Randy was being difficult when I told him that I was hanging out with you tonight."

"Difficult how?"

"He told me that we were into each other as more than just friends and that got me mad because that wasn't true."

"So what? Why couldn't you just let him think that? I mean it's not that big a deal if he thought that is it?"

"John, I need to be respected in this business and I can't be viewed as someone who dates around, you know? And I didn't want him getting the wrong idea."

"Who cares what he thinks."

"I do, John. I don't want him to get the wrong impression."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

Becca knew that it was a big deal what Randy thought, but she couldn't tell John after she just told him that basically she didn't want to date anyone which wasn't true.

"It's not a big deal…I just don't want him to think there is something between us. I mean we're friends right?"

John looked as though he wanted to be anywhere, but here right now and Becca didn't understand why. She just wanted to be friends and that's all and she figured that's what he wanted too.

"Right…friends." He said.

"Good. So I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, ok." He said as she left the room.

* * *

"So are you gonna come tonight?" Randy asked Johnny and Adam in the lobby. 

"Yeah why not? It should be fun watching you try to make a move on Becca." Johnny said.

"And even more fun seeing you get suspended for succeeding." Adam added.

"No one will find out." Randy smirked.

"I hope you're right." Johnny said.

"If she wants to keep her job she won't say anything."

"It would be pretty funny if she shoots you down." Adam said and Johnny laughed.

"That won't happen. From the first day that girl walked in the bar she was instantly hooked on me." Randy said cockily.

"And if you end up falling for her?" Johnny asked.

Randy laughed. "Oh please. Randy Orton does not fall in love. He has sex…but he never falls in love."

"What about Sam?" Adam asked.

"That? She's nothing. I don't love her, she just happens to be really good in bed."

Johnny and Adam looked at each other. "What ever you say, man." Adam replied.

"So I'll see you guys upstairs then?" Randy asked before they left.

"Yeah we'll meet you in John's room." Johnny said as they walked off towards the elevators.

Randy had called a few more wrestlers and diva's letting them know where the party is at tonight and after he got off the phone with Mickie his phone rang; it was John.

"Yo man, seems like your room is a big hit tonight."

"Yeah, about that," John said, "I don't think I can make it."

"What do you mean you can't make it? It's your room."

"Not anymore. You guys enjoy it tonight though and I'll see you in three days"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have three days off and I'm heading home."

"Your home or your parents?"

"Mine."

"Why?"

"I need a break. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home."

"Why can't you go home after the party?" Randy asked already knowing that Becca was the reason.

"Because my flight leaves in an hour."

"You already booked a flight?"

"Yeah, so have fun tonight."

"So I take it after Becca told you, you booked your flight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Look I don't know why she makes me this way, but I figure a few days away from her would do me some good right now."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah so I'll see ya in three days then."

"Aight, bye." Randy said as he flipped his phone shut.

Randy walked to the elevators and headed up to John's room wondering whether Becca knew if John was leaving or not.

* * *

"Hi, I have reservations for Tabatha Kahlon." Taby said to the man at the desk. 

"Right. May I see some identification, please?" He asked.

Taby took her license out of her purse and handed it to the man. After he handed it back to her he gave her a key card.

"Here you go. You're in room 418 on the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay here at the Tampa Hilton Hotel." He said in a bored tone, like he had said that same phrase a million times already.

"Thank you." Taby replied and handed her bags over to a man in a hotel uniform. She followed him to her room and once she had given him his tip she shut the door and plopped down on the bed.

She had no idea what she wanted to do first. She was just glad to be anywhere but home; it reminded her too much of the sucky reality that she lived in. She decided that since the night was young that she would go out to a club. The fact that she wasn't old enough to get in didn't really matter because she had a fake ID. Maybe she could get drunk and forget everything. It's not like she never did that anyways…she would always get drunk and pass out whenever Becca wasn't around and even though she hated the feeling of being nauseated all the time it sure as hell was better than dwelling on her past, present, and future.

Taby got up and showered. She checked her phone once more to see that Becca had only called three times. She shut the thing off and got dressed. She wore a tight black mini-skirt, a pink halter top, and added some strappy pink shoes with diamonds on them to complete the outfit. She kept her hair down and curled it. Once she was convinced she looked half way decent (which was not how she felt), she shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

John was relieved to be home. As soon as he had reached home the first thing he did was drop everything to take the longest, hottest shower of his life. At least now he felt a little more relaxed than before...but not by much. He decided it would be better for him to get out of the house than to sit by himself and think about the way he was feeling. He couldn't stand that this woman he had just met had such a strong hold of his emotions. No one had ever made him feel like this before and the fact that the feeling wasn't mutual was a huge blow to his ego…and the worst part was she was into his best friend.

John got pissed just thinking about it so he got up and threw on some jeans and a shirt and slipped his sneakers on, then he walked out the door.

When John arrived at the club, he was let in right away and was pointed in the direction of the V.I.P. lounge. He sat down at a table in the back taking in the grinding bodies on the dance floor. He ordered a beer, as he really wasn't up for getting wasted…at least not too fast.

John was on his fourth beer when he noticed the one person that looked as though she could be the only thing to get Becca of his mind. She was hot and he wasn't the only one who seemed to notice; every guy in the club, even the ones who had a girl, was staring holes straight through her. A few of them even went up to her, but it was apparent that she shot them down.

She sauntered over to the bar and it looked like she ordered a bottle of rum. He was waiting to see the bartender hand her two shot glasses, but that wasn't the case; he only gave her one. Well, it looked like John wasn't the only one there trying to forget his troubles; she apparently was planning to drink the night away also.

John decided to join her since it looked like she was alone, so he got up and walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool next to hers.

"So, are you waiting for a boyfriend? Or is that whole bottle of Captain all yours?" He asked.

She looked up at him and looked as though she was about to give him the 'Fuck you' buddy, when her expression changed; obviously realizing who was talking to her.

"Excuse me?" She said with a star struck look in her eyes. But he had to admit she was good at pretending she didn't give a shit who just asked her a question even though she was really into him.

"I asked if you were downing that whole bottle yourself tonight?"

She looked away and threw back another shot then looked back at him. "What do you think?"

"I think that you could use some company."

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure I want company?"

"I'm not sure what you want, but I know what I want right now."

"That's great for you." She said sarcastically as she threw back yet another shot, obviously not wanting to be too eager.

John had to admit, there was definitely something he liked about this girl. Maybe it was her attitude of not wanting him that attracted him even more to her.

"Aren't you curious to know what I want?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered taking another shot.

"I think you really do want to know."

"Great, so now you're another person in my life who thinks they know what I want. Oh joy!" She replied sarcastically again.

"I want to dance with you." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with a surprised expression; as if that was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

"Maybe some other time." She said taking another shot; now almost halfway done with the thing.

"Why not now?" He asked, playing along with her little pretending game.

"Because I was just about to leave."

"No you weren't, you just got here."

"And I also decide when I feel like leaving."

"I don't think that you should go home alone." He replied hoping that she was as easy as she looked.

"And I don't really give two fucks what you think." She answered back in a bitter tone.

John watched as she attempted to get up. She swayed and almost fell over, but his reflexes were fast and he caught her.

"It doesn't matter what you care about; fact is you aren't in any shape to drive yourself home."

The girl knew that John was right and it showed all over her face that she thought so, but still she wasn't giving up.

"I'll be fine, thanks for your concern." She replied coldly, shoving him away from her and holding onto the bar stool.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked with concern in his voice, getting mad at himself for being the good-hearted person he was. He was sick and tired of playing that role, but he just couldn't help himself.

She looked at him and he could see that she was considering what he was saying.

"Well, are you?" He pressed.

"I just want to go." She said staggering towards the door with her rum bottle in hand.

John watched as a guy went up to her and was too close for her comfort. He watched as the girl pushed him away, but he was persistent. John watched as she tried to fight him off and hated himself for going after her. He walked up to her and pegged the asshole with a glare.

"Are you ready, babe?" He asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

The guy apparently got the message and walked off probably going to find some other defenseless woman to bother. After he left, the girl shoved him away from her.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Uh your welcome for saving your ass." He replied sarcastically.

"I didn't need you to do that." She bit out.

"Yeah, cause you clearly had that situation under control." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have to be some where? You know, other than here, bothering me!"

"Just let me drive you home."

"I don't live locally," She said after awhile, "I'm staying at a hotel."

"What hotel are you staying at?" He asked, hoping to get lucky. She was already out of it, so a few more charming lines and he was in for sure.

"The Hilton."

"Great let's go." He said as he held onto her so she wouldn't fall over.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING. THANKS :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Becca had just gotten out of the shower and was now getting dressed. She threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black V-neck shirt and her black flats.

Before she left, she called Taby once more, even though she knew her phone was most likely off. Becca was right again and hung up the phone as her voice mail came on. She grabbed her phone and key card and left to go to John's. When she got there, she knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Johnny had answered it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, the confusion obvious in her voice.

"You don't know do you?" He asked, stepping aside for her to walk into the semi-party that was going on.

"Apparently not." She said looking around.

"Randy didn't tell you that this was a party?"

"It was supposed to be Randy, John, me, a few other people, but no, it wasn't supposed to be a party."

"So, then you also don't know that John had three days off and went home earlier on the red eye."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at him. "What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know. All Randy said was that there was a party at John's and that he left cause he was off."

"That's weird." She said more to herself than to Johnny.

"Yeah, so while you're here you might as well have fun. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Rum and coke would be fine, thanks." She answered him as he walked off.

Becca was beyond confused right now, but wasn't interested in making her head hurt so she decided not to think about why John left when there was a party going on and look around.

As she was looking, she happened to spot Randy and noticed that he was dancing with some woman she didn't recognize as a diva or someone that worked here. Becca tried to ignore the jealously she felt because she knew it was stupid. I mean even if she was jealous there was nothing that could ever happen between her and Randy anyways because of that stupid rule, which was probably there for a really good reason.

Before Becca could realize that she was staring too long Randy spotted her and walked over; leaving the woman he was just dancing with to dance with someone else.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"So, when did you get here?" He asked.

"I just got here."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." She said and replied after a while, "So listen, I was wondering if we could go ta..."

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked; completely ignoring what she was just saying.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Isn't there some rule against that?"

"It's not like we're having sex, Becca, we're just dancing." He replied and smirked when he saw her eyes nearly pop out of her head. He apparently found her reaction to his comment amusing.

"Um ok then. I guess we could." She said as she grabbed his hand and he led her on the dance floor.

They began to dance and after they got into the swing of things, Johnny brought her the drink she requested. She threw it back quickly and requested another. After about her third drink she was dancing so close to Randy, she could have very well been his t-shirt for all anyone else knew. They were grinding with each other to the beat of the music through three songs, when Becca finally got tired. And frankly she was a little dizzy also, because it's not like she drank all the time and when she did it didn't take much for her to be out of it. She stopped dancing and went to go sit on the couch next to Jeff, Candice, and Maria.

"You ok?" Jeff asked; smiling at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Becca said as she closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

"You sure, Hunnie?" Candice asked.

"Mhmm. I just need to sit for a while."

* * *

Taby had to be dreaming because there was no way in hell it was reality that John Cena was taking her home…well back to her hotel at least. As much as she loved the fact that it was him, she didn't want to come off as easy, which was why, since she met him, she had been putting up a front. 

She was so dizzy and was amazed that she hadn't thrown up yet. She knew that she was in a vehicle, but it wasn't hers. Damn, this meant that hers was still at the club and she would somehow have to pick it up tomorrow…she looked at the clock; 2:46am…well later on that day.

John had pulled the car to a stop, which meant that they had arrived at the hotel. Taby went to open the door, but wasn't fast enough because John had already gotten out to open it for her. He held it open and extended his hand to her so she could get out.

"I hope you know that you being a perfect gentleman doesn't change that the fact that I'm still going to be a bitch to you." She said as she held his hand for balance.

"Clearly noted." He said as he shut the door and began walking.

Taby stopped and pulled her hand away from him, regretting it immediately after because she almost fell over. Fortunately…or unfortunately…(however you look at it)…John caught her and wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks for the ride, but I can manage from here." She said.

"I can see that." He replied sarcastically.

"Really, I'll be fine."

"Just to make sure, let me walk you to your room."

"Yeah, like I'm really going to fall for that load of shit." She answered back rudely.

"Fall for what? I'm just being polite."

"Sure, like you aren't being nice just so you can get me in bed."

"You really think I want to sleep with someone who's being a royal bitch right now?"

"You wouldn't have wasted your time with someone you don't know unless you thought you were getting something out of it," She answered, "Which in this case you aren't."

"It didn't occur to you that maybe I'm just a nice guy?" John retorted, with just as much attitude as she was giving off.

"No it didn't."

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" He replied sardonically.

"So you can leave now."

"I wouldn't feel right just leaving you like this." He said.

"Well, congratulations on being the first guy with a conscience, but I can manage."

"Can you stop being stubborn for like five minutes and realize that you need help to your room?" He asked exasperated.

"If you swear your intentions aren't to get me in bed, then fine." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"I swear." He answered back, then proceeded to take her to her room.

* * *

Randy took his last drink for the night and said bye to the last person to leave the party. It was five after three in the morning and he was so glad that he had the day off tomorrow because getting up was going to be a bitch. 

He looked around at the mess of the party and realized that Becca was still sleeping on the couch. He thought how perfect of an opportunity this was to nail her because she was so drunk. He went over to wake her.

He shook her lightly. "Becca." He shook her again. "Becca, wake up." She began to stir and finally opened her eyes.

"Randy? What are you doing in my room?" She asked as she slowly began to get up, but quickly went back down because her head was probably killing her.

"We're still in John's room. The party just ended."

"Really? Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner and send me to my room?"

"Because you looked so damn cute sleeping there on the couch so I told everyone not to disturb you." He replied.

'_This is too easy,' _He thought,_ 'and so is she._' He smirked to himself.

She smiled up at him and blushed. "Well, thanks for that, but I should be going." She replied and began to slowly get up. As she wobbled over to the door Randy followed her.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" He asked hoping she would say yes, so he could finally score.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said as he locked up John's room and began to walk her to her room.

* * *

By the time they had arrived to her room, Randy had picked Becca up bridal style because she couldn't walk straight. She rested her head on his chest and sighed when she realized they were there. 

"Well, thanks for getting me here. I should probably get some rest now." She said going to reach for her key card, but Randy stopped her.

"I'll bring you in, you just relax." He replied, going in her back pocket to grab her key card.

"It's fine, you don't have to." She said, ready to argue with him, but he stopped her.

"I know I don't, but I don't mind." He smiled at her.

"Ok then." She said as he opened the door.

He walked in still carrying her and shut the door. He then walked over to her bed and sat her down and also sat right next to her.

"Well, uh, thanks Randy." She said awkwardly because of the way he was staring at her.

"Anytime." He replied flirtatiously.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were flirting with me right now, Mr. Orton." Becca joked.

"I am."

Becca froze and tried to compose her thoughts.

"Randy, it's against the—"

"No one has to know." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Randy, this is wr—" She started, but was cut off by his soft lips coming down against her own. Her mind snapped and all she could think about was her job and what Ellie said. She forced down her desire for him and came to her senses. She pushed him away from herself and got up (which was a regrettably bad idea since she felt like the room was spinning out of control.)

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You know as well as I do that what you just did was against the rules."

"Your point?" He asked in a bored tone.

"My point!? Randy my point is I would rather not lose my job thank you very much."

"You won't lose your job unless someone finds out about this."

"Are you listening to yourself?! It's like you don't even care about being suspended!"

"I care, but I know I won't be suspended unless someone says something about this." He said, giving her a look that meant she was the one he was referring to.

"You should go."

"Why? I thought you liked me. I mean I'm not stupid, from the first moment we met it was clear that you were into me."

Becca gave him a disgusted look. "Well, even if that was true, things have changed since then."

"Whatever," He replied, "I can just find someone else if you aren't willing."

"I'm definitely not! So leave." She said; hating herself for ever having admitted to liking him. What the hell was she thinking? He was an asshole!

He got up to leave and let himself out with out taking one last look at her.

'_This should make work more interesting.' _She thought mordantly as she laid down on her bed trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

John had finally reached Taby's room and by this time she was already passed out in his arms. He tried to look for her keycard and realized she had no pockets to put them in, and it just dawned on him that it had to be in her shirt. Feeling like a jerk, John leaned against the wall so he wouldn't fall, and used his free arm to reach into her shirt. When he found the keycard, he immediately retracted his arm and opened the door. 

He walked in and lay her down on the bed. John walked away to let himself out and before he knew what he was doing he shut the door and walked back to the bed and sat down next to her.

'_This is my chance.' _He thought. _'I can finally kill my reputation as Mister Nice Guy by sleeping with this girl.' _

He went to go for her shirt to take it off, but his hand made a detour and landed on her face. He swept a strand of loose hair away from her face by tucking it behind her ear.

John wished so badly he could be like Randy for one day, but his conscience tugged at him and like the stupid freaking pansy that he was, he listened to the damn thing. He didn't even know how long he sat there just watching her sleep, debating whether he should go for it or not.

* * *

Taby woke up the next day at twelve noon. She felt like a crew of construction workers had gone to work on her head with a million jackhammers. 

She slowly got up and tried her best to figure out how the hell she got back to her room when she realized that she had been changed into a large t-shirt. It slowly dawned on her that someone had been with her last night and that someone had brought her back here to her bed.

She groaned at the pain she was in and her body desperately despised her right now, and she couldn't blame it after what she did.

She got up quickly and ran into the bathroom and began throwing up. She didn't know how long it took her to finish, but she was glad when she did and she brushed her teeth afterward.

Taby thought about the person who brought her back here and wondered if anything had happened because she wasn't wearing her clothes. She forced back her vomit from coming up after thinking about the stupid things she did last night and went to go sit on the bed. That was when she saw it. There was a small folded piece of paper on the night stand next to her cell phone and she picked it up and began reading its contents.

_Good Morning Mystery Woman!_

_Just so you know, I kept my promise and nothing happened. You looked uncomfortable in those clothes and I found a t-shirt in your bag so I threw it on you. You're probably going to hate me for going through your stuff, but I felt bad just leaving you like that. I just so happen to be going out again tonight and I would love to coincidently run into you. So maybe you might happen to be bored at ten o'clock tonight…I hope cause I sure would like to see that pretty face again._

_John_

_P.S. I left some aspirin on the night stand and there's water in the mini fridge…enjoy the hangover:)_

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter and i hope that you enjoyed...let me know by reviewing :) and i got CH. 10 already done so if you want it up fast lots of reviews will help...Thanks guys:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Since you guys have been so good with the reviews, I decided to post this one early. So enjoy:)**

* * *

'_Last night should have been my moment' _John thought as he watched TV.

He was so mad at himself for doing what he did. He had the perfect opportunity right in front of him to change his lifestyle and he did nothing about it. But that would all change tonight for sure; no doubt about it, because he was leaving tomorrow and he would have to see Becca…so in order to change his personality into one he despised he would have to pull a "Randy" and sleep with that girl. That could only happen, though, if she decided to show up.

John was lost in his thoughts for a while until he heard his phone ring. He went inside his room and searched for it and when he found it he flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, how's the vacation?" Randy asked.

"Oh hey man. Ah, its fine I guess. How're things there?" John asked thinking about Becca.

"You mean how's Becca?" Randy asked. John could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Um no." He lied as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Things are good here I guess. So, you coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have an early morning flight."

"Oh cool. So did you get any action down there?"

John thought about the woman from the club. "Not yet, but tonight might be different."

Randy laughed. "You really think that John Cena, Mister Feelings, will be able to score with no strings attached? I highly doubt that."

"Oh really? Well, we'll see tonight."

"And how do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"Oh, so now Mister Feelings can't be trusted?" John said sarcastically.

"It's not that, but I'll need some kind of proof."

"I'll get you your proof don't worry."

"Oh this should be good." Randy said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aight bye."

John hung up the phone and went into the kitchen.

Now he definitely had to sleep with that girl and it had to be tonight. It didn't seem hard to get her drunk so he figured he would do that and take her back to her hotel…and well, do what he had to do. He just hoped it was her and that he didn't have to resort to doing it with someone else…for some reason he found something interesting about that girl.

John shook those thoughts out of his head and almost immediately Becca's face came to mind. John sighed and grabbed something to eat.

* * *

After Randy had gotten off the phone with John, he showered. When it felt like he used up all the hot water, he shut off the spray and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into his room, only to find that his new slut was still there. Randy rolled his eyes. 

"I thought you left." He said as he grabbed some clothes from his bag.

"Nope, still here." She smiled at him and got up from the bed.

"Ah, look, I'm kinda busy with work and all."

"That's ok. I'll wait till you get back. Maybe we can go out or something." She said as she walked up to him.

Randy held his arms out for her to stop.

"Ok, I see I'm going to have to spell this out for you nice and slow."

She raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"This was a one ti—" Randy was cut off by someone knocking on his door.

'_Oh! Thank god!' _He thought as he walked over to answer the door.

When he opened it, the person on the other side was the last person in the world he would ever expect to see at his door and especially now.

"We need to talk." She said as she pushed her way past Randy.

Randy shut the door and faced the two women, looking from one to another. Finally Last Night's Slut spoke up breaking the awkward silence.

"And who the hell is she?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"My, ah, my girlfriend. Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Randy said not sure what the hell he was saying.

"I am n—" Randy walked over to her and cut her off by snaking his arm around her waist.

She pegged him with an evil glare and he looked at her with pleading eyes. She seemed unsure of what to make of his expression and kept her mouth shut.

"Girlfriend? You never said anything about a girlfriend."

"That's because we split for sometime and now we're working things out." He said quickly.

"So what was I? Just some rebound fuck?"

"Pretty much." He answered, knowing what was coming next. And just like he predicted it, it happened.

She marched across the room towards him and slapped him hard across his face.

"You'll be sorry one day. Mark my words; I guarantee this will happen to you." She screamed and stormed out of the room.

After she left Randy held his cheek where she slapped him and looked over at Becca.

"Jeez, I can never get used to that."

"You're lucky, because if that was me I would make you hurt a little lower if you know what I mean." She glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I figured after last night you wouldn't even look at me again."

"I shouldn't, but I have a job to do and your immaturity isn't going to stop me from doing it."

"Look, I only gave you what I knew you wanted."

"That's not the point, Randy. You knew it was against the rules and you still went and did it."

"So you admit it. You did want it." He smirked.

"You know what; I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, Randy, I did want it at first. That is, until I found out how much of a pervert and an asshole you can be."

Randy didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"Now, I came here to tell you that if you ever pull anything like that with me again, I'll see to it personally that you get punished in the most severe way possible, you hear me?"

Randy stayed quiet, not sure why he was unable to say anything to her. Here was this woman, who was ten times smaller than him, telling him what's what and he just stood there with out uttering a word.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Anyways, I also came to drop your schedule off for the next week." She said as she handed the piece of paper to him.

When he took it she continued. "Make sure that you aren't late to any of your signings, we clear?"

When he nodded she continued. "Great, I expect to see that this conversation has had some sort of impact on you. Well, I'll see you around, Mr. Orton." She said with no feeling.

Before she left, though, Randy grabbed her arm and dropped it when he got her attention.

"Randy." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Randy. Mr. Orton is way to non personal for me."

She looked at him for a moment and replied back, "Have a good day…Mr. Orton." She said, and then shut the door on her way out.

Randy stared at the door. He felt like slapping himself for what just happened.

'_What the fuck is wrong with you, Randy!' _He thought.

Why didn't he say anything to her as she was lecturing him? Why the hell hadn't he come up with some smart ass retort, like he always would have in a situation like that. He just stood there and nodded like some pussy whipped idiot! That was something John would do, not him! What the hell was happening? And before she left…! What the fuck was that?

"_Call me Randy…?"_

What in god's name was he thinking? That is not something he would say, and especially not to some woman! Women were supposed to be like that with him, not the other way around. What was happening to him?

Before Randy could dwell more on those depressing thoughts he decided to hit the gym. Maybe working himself into the ground would clear his head.

* * *

Becca walked into her hotel room with a satisfied grin plastered on her face. She was so proud of herself for standing up to Randy like that. It felt good to be in charge and she liked the feeling. Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after what happened with him. 

She went over to the night stand next to the bed and checked to see if she had any missed calls. When it said there was none, she wasn't surprised. She was just mostly hoping for Taby to call, and she had been hoping all week.

She flipped open her cell and called, knowing that Taby would never answer. When it went to voicemail she left one and hung up. As she did so her phone rang and her heart jumped praying for it to be Taby, but knowing it wasn't because it would be too soon after her call and plus Taby hasn't called since their last conversation back home. She flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becca!" Johnny said.

"Hey Johnny. How'd you get my cell?"

"You gave it to me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. So what's up? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine. You?"

"Mhmm, I'm good."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to chill tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda tired."

"Aw, come on, please?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Me, Melina, and some of the others are hanging out at this club that just opened downtown."

"We have to leave tomorrow, though."

"Yeah, but not till later in the afternoon. So what'd ya say?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Becca. Just come out with us. Who knows, you might actually have fun."

"Alright, alright, I'll go. What time?"

"Ah, Melina said she will be at your room at seven so you guys can get ready. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the other diva's showed up too."

"Ok that's fine."

"Great, see you tonight!"

Becca hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was 6:17. She decided to jump in the shower before the girls showed up.

* * *

Taby came back in her room after having been at the pool for the last hour, just relaxing. She checked her phone for missed calls and wasn't at all surprised to see that Becca called. She dialed her voicemail and punched in the password. 

"_I just wanted to check in. You're probably still mad with me which is why you haven't been answering my calls, but I wouldn't blame you. I know I already said this a million times, but one more time couldn't hurt…I'm really sorry. Well, you probably won't, but give me a call when you can, ok? And don't forget if you don't want to be alone I can arrange for you to stay with me. Love you, Hun!"_

Taby deleted the message and sighed.

Man, she really missed Becca and not talking her was making her go out of her mind. But she couldn't talk to her now. Things were too weird and Taby hated when Becca pitied her about what happened. Yes, it was sad, but she hated the look on Becca's face when she knew she couldn't leave Taby alone and that look made Taby feel so guilty. She hated being a burden.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Taby looked at the clock; 9:30. Wanting to drown her sorrows once more, she thought of John. Maybe seeing him tonight would make things more bearable.

Taby decided to jump in the shower and get ready. He wouldn't mind if she was a little late. With that thought she did everything she needed to and grabbed her key card and left.

When she got there, she sat at the bar and ordered a Margarita, thinking that tonight she would cool it a little.

As she sipped on her drink, she wondered if this was a mistake because she hadn't seen John anywhere. Feeling like an idiot for coming, she gulped down her drink and got up to leave, only to be knocked down again by a brick wall…no wait it wasn't a wall it was a person. Looking up from the barstool she fell onto, she stared right into those familiar beautiful blue eyes and that warm dimpled smile that could melt Antarctica.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Ah, hey, John." She said awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: It's me again...Just wanted to say thanks once more for all the reviews I've been getting. Well, you know the drill...if you want CH. 11 up fast, lots of reviews will help...THANKS :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Since the reviews have been so great once again, I decided to post this one early...keep them coming and you might see CH. 12 even sooner. Thanks & Enjoy :)**

* * *

Johnny was waiting in the club with Jeff, Ken, Paul, Shelton, and Charlie, when he noticed that the girls had walked in. They saw where the guys were sitting and walked over to the table.

"Hey ladies." He said as Becca, Melina, Candice, Mickie, Beth, and Maria all sat down.

"Hey!" They replied in unison.

"I'm glad to see that you came, Becca."

"It's not like you would let me say no." She laughed.

"True, but I'm still glad you came."

She smiled. "Actually so am I."

* * *

Becca sat in silence for awhile as she sipped on her Alabama Slammer. She watched as Shelton, Johnny, Paul, Beth, and Melina all danced. And not long after did Maria, Mickie, Candice, Jeff, and Charlie join them. She sat alone at the table with Ken in an uncomfortable silence. She was startled when he finally spoke. 

"So, ah, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Thanks, but I'm not really up for dancing right now." She answered, thinking that she might be uncomfortable with him.

"Oh, ok then. That's fine." He sounded disappointed as he stared onto the dance floor.

Becca felt bad and realized the real reason that she wasn't dancing. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him again and looked at Ken.

"Actually, you know what? I would love to dance." She smiled at the pleased expression on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Great!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

They danced far apart at first, but as two songs went by, they gradually became more relaxed with each other and moved closer. After about five songs, a slow song came on. Ken stared at her with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

Becca figured it wouldn't hurt to dance a little closer to him, so before he left she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He looked surprised, like he hadn't expected her to do that, but he followed her lead and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and actually found herself growing attracted to him and smiled at him because she welcomed the feeling.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked as he took and arm away to wipe whatever it was off.

She grabbed his arm and put it back around herself and as she did so she stepped closer into his body, feeling the warmth.

"There's nothing." She said and continued staring.

"Then why are you staring like there is something?"

"When I find something attractive-looking, I often stare." She replied.

She found it so adorable how he blushed when she flirted with him and found his personality a refreshing change from the last person she found herself being attracted to.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked with a smile.

"If I was would you flirt back?" She returned the smile.

"Definitely, but I thought you had something with John…or was it Randy?"

She frowned. "Neither, why would you ask?"

"I don't know. I mean this is a big business, but rumors spread fast around here."

"What kind of rumors?" Becca asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you've been seen getting 'cozy', if you will, with them."

Becca pulled away from him. "_Cozy_?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

Becca noticed the instant regret on his face and felt bad for snapping at him, but she was not letting this go. She wasn't about to forget that he basically implied that she would get the reputation as a slut. He didn't say it, but it was clear as day what he meant.

"I…ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't want to start anything with you if you had something going on with one of them." He blurt out, but instantly shut his mouth having realized what else he just implied.

"You really believe I'm like that?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest in a hostile manner.

"I didn't mean…I mean…what I meant to say was…Ah, hell I'm sorry. That all came out so wrong." He lowered his voice and stared down at the floor.

Becca's anger bled right out of her as she heard the sincerity in his voice. It wasn't his fault for being cautious about getting involved with someone. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his arms.

"I understand what you meant. It's just I'm new here, ya know? So, I can't be getting those kinds of reps, especially with me being an agent, and Randy's agent of all people."

Ken looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Just so you know I really am sorry."

"I know." She smiled and wrapped her arms back around his neck. "How about we start over?"

He followed her lead once again and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds great."

They got back into the groove of the song when it abruptly changed to an upbeat one. They both glared at the DJ for interrupting their moment, but went back to dancing to the beat. And this time they were even closer to each other.

* * *

Randy walked up to the bouncer who nodded him in once he saw his face. He was alone…but not for long. He figured before he left tomorrow, he could get in one more slut for this city. Plus he really needed something to get his mind off of what happened earlier with Becca. He did not understand where all that came from and he wasn't willing to find out why he acted like that. Lord only knows what kind of trouble that would lead to for him. 

As he headed in he glanced toward VIP and noticed Adam, Maria, and Jeff. He waved to them and headed over.

As he walked toward the table he scanned the dance floor and noticed Ken. He was so noticeable because of his bleach-blond hair. He seemed to be dancing with someone. She looked familiar, but Randy thought nothing of it because it couldn't possibly be who he was thinking of.

"Hey Randy, what brings you here?" Adam asked as Randy sat down.

"Just searching for my version of Entertainment Tonight." He smirked.

Adam shook his head. "Man, you work fast, don't you?"

"Is there any other way to work?" He laughed.

"So I take it John's coming back tomorrow." Maria said.

"Yeah. He'll be at the hotel earlier than the rest of us though."

"Oh. So who's gonna break the news to him?" Adam asked.

"What news?" Randy cocked an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"About Becca."

"What about her?"

"It seems she's found someone of interest. And we all know that you weren't the only one hoping to be with her; John had his sights set on her for a while." Adam replied.

"Who could she possibly see as more interesting than me?" Randy asked cockily.

"You didn't notice on the dance floor? Her and Ken looked pretty cozy." Jeff said.

"Yeah, I bet you he ain't going home a lonely soldier tonight." Adam added in.

Randy looked on the dance floor and hated that he thought that girl looked familiar. He thought he saw her face, but he figured it couldn't be her because, why would she be dancing with Ken? Now it was all a reality.

But wait a minute…why did he care? It's not like he couldn't find someone else to sleep with. And plus, why would Becca's personal business interest him, anyway? It's not like they had some sort of history…and it's not like he should care.

Randy must've had an odd expression on his face because of what Adam said next.

"Ah, Randy? You look a little jealous there, buddy. Everything ok?"

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"Of course I'm not jealous. What the hell do I have to be jealous about?"

"I dunno that's why I asked you."

"Well, it's nothing, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Adam answered back just as Becca and Ken walked back to the table.

* * *

"Hey yourself." John said as he sat down beside her. 

John had walked into the club late, not sure whether he wanted to do what he had to or not. But his decision became final as he thought about going back to feeling the way he did around Becca. He figured casual sex would make him forget about her.

"I, ah, didn't think you were coming." She said timidly as she played with the napkin in front of her.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" He smiled at her.

She seemed to loosen up a bit and began talking to him.

"Why did you ask me to come back here?" She asked; not meeting his gaze.

"Why did you show up?" He asked hoping this could get done quickly so he didn't have time to think about it and change his mind.

She looked at him.

"You asked me to come, remember?"

"You didn't have to."

"So, you would've rather me not show up, then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ok, so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I really wanted to see you again and I'm glad you came." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, um, would you like to…I mean you don't have to, but I was just wondering if…well do you wanna…" She seemed tense and not sure what to say.

"What?" He asked.

She looked back down into her hands. "Never mind."

John swung her stool around so that she faced him.

"Tell me."

"It was nothing. Forget about it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"What you wanted to ask me."

"Why?"

"So I can say yes." He replied flirtatiously.

Her eyes instantly snapped to his and she blushed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now ask."

"If you already know, then why do I still have to ask?"

"Because I want to hear it from your beautiful voice." He said playing out his best charming lines.

Although for some reason it kind of came naturally with her and he wasn't sure why. But instead of contemplating over his feelings which he could never figure out, he decided to keep flirting with her.

She blushed again. "Yeah and I'm sure that's the same line you've perfected about a million times already."

John really had to stop being attracted to the fact that she rejected him every time, yet it was clear that she wanted him, because it was already ridiculous that he was pining, if you will, over someone else.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't. It still doesn't change the fact that I actually mean it with you."

She examined him with pure skepticism in her features.

"Uh huh. Right."

John got up and she looked hurt as if she thought he was leaving, but the hurt was soon replaced by surprise because John held his hand out to her.

"You know, I would love to flirt with you all night, but what I would like more than that is to be dancing with you." He smiled, which showed off his perfectly white teeth and adorable dimples.

She looked at him for a split second and placed her hand in his. She let him lead her over to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey baby." Johnny said as Melina returned to the dance floor. 

"Hey!" She replied and kissed him softly on the lips and began to dance with him once more.

"So who called?" He asked.

Melina looked into her boyfriends eyes and instant guilt gripped her hard in the chest. She wanted so badly to reveal the truth to him about who had called, but she knew he wouldn't understand. So instead, she lied to him and regretted it instantaneously.

"Ah, actually it was a wrong number."

He raised an eyebrow, but continued in the rhythm they were dancing at.

"Again? That wrong number seems to call a lot lately."

"I know, right. That's so weird."

"Yeah it is."

Melina smiled at him sweetly, hating herself for lying to him, but knew that it was what she had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from CH 10. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please review! THANKS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Becca's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she noticed that Randy was sitting at the table. But she forced them back in and kept a firm, yet gentle grip on Ken's hand as they walked back to the table together after dancing for what felt like hours.

When they got there they sat down together, uneasily, and waited for someone to speak. When no one did, Becca couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to say something to break the silence. But before the words could leave her lips, Randy said something.

"We need to talk."

All eyes went from Randy to her and she felt her face growing hot. She had no clue what he would want to talk about and she hated herself for thinking that he might even be remotely jealous of her and Ken. She shoved the thought away and gained composure over herself so she could speak rationally.

"You talking to me?" She looked at him.

"Who are you? Robert DeNiro? Yes, I'm talkin' to you."

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I'm not the only one at this table and you weren't specific enough."

"So? Can we?"

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Something that I'd rather not say in front of everyone."

She looked at him and then over to Ken. He had a thwarted expression etched into his features and Becca felt guilty about going with Randy because of the fact that she was pleased subconsciously. She obscured those feelings and looked back at Randy.

"Well, can it wait? Cause I'm busy."

"No."

Becca looked at Ken and then back to Randy again and sighed.

"Ken, I'll be right back, ok?"

He nodded his head and she felt so awful. Before she went with Randy, though, she grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him over to a corner followed by an unnoticed hostile glare from Randy.

When they were alone she looked into his eyes, which didn't meet her own.

"Ken, look at me."

When he did she continued. "Please don't misinterpret me going with Randy as something other than a business conversation."

"It doesn't matter to me. You're a grown woman and you can do whatever you like."

"Well, it matters to me and I want you to believe me when I say that him and I have absolutely nothing between us. And anyways I'm his agent and well you know what that means."

"So you're only giving me the time of day because what you and Randy could have is forbidden?"

She looked at him and knew he was right, but suppressed the feeling and continued.

"No. I'm with you because you're sweet and I like having you around."

"How would you know you like me if you've only danced with me a couple of hours?"

Becca looked at him and knew what she was going to do next and didn't care that Randy and the others at the table would bare witness.

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, delicately, and held the soft kiss for a moment before pulling back.

"Does that feel like I don't like you?"

He smiled. "That felt…wow." Was all he could manage to get out.

"Now, that we're clear, would it still bug you if I went to talk with Randy?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand, raised it to his mouth, and brushed his velvet soft lips against the back of her hand.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I over reacted." He replied genuinely.

"I understand." She said and walked back to the table with him and wasn't surprised to return to a table full of rapt stares.

When Ken sat down everyone pretended to start back a conversation that they wanted them to believe that they were already having, to make it look like they hadn't seen what they saw.

Becca looked at Randy who was glaring at Ken, but seemed to realize he was doing so and snapped his attention to her face.

"Ok, let's talk." She said and didn't wait for a reply to walk over to a corner so they could talk, immediately followed by Randy.

Becca wasn't sure how far she and Ken would get, but she liked his company and hoped that if they kissed like that more often, that she may be able to disregard the feelings she had for Randy.

* * *

"Who knew that John Cena could dance?" Taby smiled at him and continued grinding to the rhythm of the song. 

She had been so stunned when she saw that he actually showed up. For a while she was beginning to think that he stood her up and was playing games with her.

"Of course I can dance. What gave you the impression that I couldn't?" He asked.

"It's just, you really don't think of wrestlers as people who do anything other than, well wrestle."

"Just wait until you see what other talents I have." He smirked and she instantly blushed.

"Are you always this charming with every girl you meet?" She asked casually.

He leaned to whisper in her ear which caused chills to run up and down her spine.

"No, you're just special."

Taby smiled like an idiot once again. She so did not want to buy into his unbelievably witty allure, but he was making it difficult. He smiled at all the right times and said all the right things. And the only man who was ever able to make her feel like she wanted to live was…

Tears stung her eyes as she thought about him and she shoved his image from her mind to keep the threatening tears from falling and embarrassing herself. She would not let the past hurl her into despair; not now, not while she was having a great time.

She continued dancing with him, but soon got weary. John seemed to notice and held her hand as he led them back over to the bar.

When they sat down, she realized that John hadn't let her hand go and smiled to herself. Not long after did a bartender come over to them.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked.

"I'll, ah, I'll just have a beer, thanks." He said and then the bartender looked at Taby.

"And you?"

"I'm all set." Taby replied, thinking that she actually wanted to remember tonight and not get wasted.

John looked at her.

"Aw, come on. Just one drink?" He asked.

"I don't really feel like drinking."

"Just one?" He begged and stuck his bottom lip out to make it look like he was pouting.

"You're pathetic, ya know that?" She laughed and ordered herself another Margarita.

"That may be, but I always get my way." He replied as he leaned in closer to her.

Her eyes became wide and she didn't know what to do so she pulled her hand away from his and looked into her lap as she played with her fingers.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She stayed quiet, but begged her brain to work so she could think of something to say to him.

'_No! You're perfect and I'm an idiot! Please kiss me and never stop!' _She thought loudly, but apparently not loudly enough.

"Should I leave?" He asked.

She looked at him and tried to form words to say, but instead she just shook her head vigorously.

"Ok then." He said and sipped on his beer when it arrived.

Taby wanted so badly to say just the right things to him like he had been doing with her, but she couldn't find anything to say.

Not knowing what to do to make the awkward atmosphere that just formed between them go away, she acted on her impulses and grabbed John's face between her hands and kissed him.

He seemed shocked at first because he gasped, which caused his breath to fill her lungs and lit off a burning sensation deep inside herself, but then he relaxed and kissed her back.

Taby moved her lips against his tenderly and her eyes popped open when he stroked her lips with his tongue, wanting to get inside of her mouth. She let him do it a few more times and couldn't take it anymore because of her own greedy desires, and opened for him. The moment his tongue slid in her mouth she moaned softly which caused John to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap.

They explored the insides of each others mouths for a while until there was no place that they hadn't been. John slowly pulled back, but not until after he pressed one more soft kiss upon her lips. They breathed heavily and Taby looked into his eyes and got the pleasure from knowing she just made him hard as a rock because she felt him underneath her as she sat on him.

* * *

"Johnny I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired." Melina said. 

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just gonna head back."

"Ok then. Hey are we still going to my place on our days off this week?" He asked.

Melina winced. "Ah, shoot. I totally forgot about that."

"Forgot?" He cocked his eyebrow. "How could you forget?"

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I've just been so caught up with some things and I had made last minute plans with out realizing that we were hanging out."

"Well, ah, ok then, I guess. Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time." She replied and leaned up to kiss him.

When she pulled back she felt so guilty about sneaking around and lying to him, but he would take what she was doing the wrong way. So she couldn't possibly tell him anything.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

"No," She replied so quickly it caused Johnny to look at her curiously, "I, ah, I mean no. No it's fine. I can get there just fine. Thanks though."

"Um ok then. Bye babe." He said and kissed her before she left.

When she was outside guilt gripped her hard in the chest. She ignored the pain and took a cab back to the hotel.

She arrived not too long after and headed to her room. She slid the key card in the door and walked in. When she shut the door behind her, she plopped down on her bed.

'_How can you live with yourself knowing that you're lying to him!?' _Her conscience screamed in her head. _'Just tell him and surely he will understand! He loves you for God's sake!'_

Melina got up and shook the voice from her head. She decided to take a hot shower and maybe that would wash the guilt off of her.

'_Yeah right. If only.' _She thought as she stripped down and jumped under the spray.

When she figured she had used up all the hot water, she jumped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

She left the bathroom and went to her bag to get some clothes. Before she could grab some, however, a soft knock sounded through the door. She looked at it and figured it was probably Johnny. She went over to open the door.

"Johnny I said I was f—" She started to say, but immediately stopped after seeing who was at the door.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked as he eyed her in her towel.

"No, but what are you doing here? And especially now?"

"I, ah, was hoping we could talk."

"Is everything ok?"

"Um, I guess."

"That doesn't sound very convincing." She said and stepped aside for him to come into her room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please review and before you know it, CH 13 will be up. Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: _This chapter contains strong sexual content._**

* * *

"That was…" John began but couldn't finish his thought because he was too stunned at how amazing that kiss he just had with a stranger was.

He had never really done anything like that before…this was more Randy's type of gig. And John had to admit it wasn't all that bad. Actually it was damn near intriguing and John really liked it. And this girl seemed like she needed this as much as he did so it was good for the both of them.

"Wow." His beautiful mystery woman finished for him.

"I…ah I don't know what to say." He said lamely.

She laughed. "I know the feeling. I don't think I've ever done anything like that before."

"Me either."

"Oh please. I'm sure women throw themselves at you all the time and you take advantage of it. I mean no guy in their right mind would ever pass up an easy one night stand."

"Well I guess I'm not in my right mind because I really have never done anything like that before. I'm more of the…um…"

"Decent type?"

"I guess you could say that. So…" He looked at her for what to do next.

"So another drink?" She asked.

"Sure. What'd ya want?"

"Wanna do shots?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's fun." The bartender came by and she stopped him. "Hey can we get two shots of…" She looked at John. "What do you drink?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Ok then." She looked back at the bartender. "We'll have some Hennessey and keep 'em coming."

"Coming right up."

"Wow…you do know that's really strong right?" He asked amazed.

"That's the point." She flirted with him.

The shots were poured and the bartender handed them the lemons and went on to tend to other customers.

"So, ya ready?" She asked holding up her glass in one hand and the lemon in the other.

"Let's do it." He said and tilted his head back just as she did to down the drink.

They were both a little tipsy already from the other drinks they had and now they were beginning their third shot.

"Wooooo! Let's do it again. Ready?" She said.

John tilted his head back and downed his third shot and right after sucked on the lemon. He looked over as she sucked on her lemon and watched as the juice dripped slowly down the side of her mouth. John smiled.

"You got a little…" John pointed to her mouth.

"What?" She asked.

"Here, I'll get it." He said and leaned in.

He kissed her mouth and then the side and kissed away the juice. She giggled at the contact from his tongue.

"Well somebody's got balls." She laughed.

"It's a good thing too. Otherwise that moment would've been extremely awkward."

She laughed again. "True. Hey since it seems like the booze is workin' our confidence what d'ya say we do body shots?"

"Sounds like fun." As the bartender passed by John stopped him. "Hey can we get some Tequila, lime, and salt?"

"Body shots?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Coming right up."

As soon as the shots arrived along with the lime and salt she took her shirt off to reveal her bra. She was wearing a skirt and a bra now…which wasn't really a difference from any other woman in the club, yet there was something different about her. Something John liked. But he shoved that thought from his mind because tonight was all about getting laid and nothing else; no feelings and emotions involved. She got up on the bar and pulled John by the shirt to come between her legs. He put his hands on her waist.

"Lay it on me." She said sensually.

"You got it." He replied with anticipation.

She jumped down and bent backwards so John could place the shot between her breasts. He placed a trail of salt along her collar bone and stuck the lime in her mouth. He bent down and took the shot between his teeth and knocked it back. He put the shot glass back on the bar for a refill and bent down to run his tongue slowly along where the salt was and lastly he put his hand behind her back and leaned her deeper and grabbed the lime in his mouth. When he sucked it dry he kissed her on the lips and she giggled.

"That's sour."

John smiled and watched as she took a shot for herself and after that he did two more body shots. At the end of his second body shot he was definitely drunk and by the looks of his mystery woman she was right along with him.

Now he was sitting on the stool and she was on his lap. He was planting trails of kisses all along her neck while her arms were wrapped around his neck. As he continued to kiss she spoke through her pleasured sighs which sent his control through the roof.

"Wanna get outta here?" She asked softly.

"Mmm yeah. Sure baby." He replied.

They both got up from their seat and were drunk as hell. John figured that they were both too drunk to drive so he left his truck and decided to get a cab back to her hotel. Once they arrived they went straight to her room.

As soon as they were in her room, John grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her wildly. Their tongues were in a messy tangle and he pushed her up against the door. He grabbed her leg and she wrapped it around his waist. She frantically grabbed at his t-shirt and finally lifted it up over his head. Her shirt was already off from the club so John kissed the top of her breasts. She grabbed at his chest and pushed him around into a wall. They kept up the greedy, desirable, lusty make out session they were in.

John cupped her by the ass and lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. He walked her over to the bed and placed her on her feet. As soon as the back of her knees hit the ledge of the bed she toppled onto it separating their mouths for a moment. She backed further onto the bed and John took the opportunity to slip out of his jeans and boxers. Once he was naked he crawled slowly up to her body. He kissed up her leg and as he got higher and higher he spread her soft legs with his wide shoulders. His kissed the top of her thigh and then the inside. He reached her panties and kissed the top of her secret spot through her underwear and when he did he felt her hips jolt upwards and heard her let out a breathy sigh which boosted his confidence. He slid his hands up her thighs and unzipped her skirt and slipped it off with ease…next he slid her panties down her long smooth legs. He almost melted at the sight of her, but kept himself together so as not to kill the mood. John began kissing her inner thigh again and kept a firm grip of his arm on her waist so she wouldn't buck off the bed.

"Oh…" She moaned.

John kept his grip on her and kissed his way over to her secret flesh. He was too lusty to be slow so he basically devoured her when he reached the spot for which he was looking for. He ran his tongue up and down and quickly moved to a circular motion afterwards. He pulled her into his mouth and continued with the licking which drove her out of her mind. Her hips would be jerking all around if it wasn't for the strong hold he had on her now.

"Oh God…!" She moaned louder.

John could not wait any longer so he made a quick trail of kisses up the rest of her body until he reached her mouth. He entered her quick and hard which made them both yell in ecstasy. He paused for a literal split second to feel the tight walls encircle him and tilted his head back in pleasure. He started a quick glide and retreat motion which seemed to work for both of them. He worked off of the wonderful sounds coming from her mouth and went faster and harder. They both didn't last too long and he felt it when they released together.

"John," She groaned, "That feels….so…oh…oh…God…!"

As he finished his release inside of her, he collapsed for a moment to catch his breath and realized that he was too heavy for her and that she probably couldn't breathe so he pulled out and rolled over onto the bed. Because they were both drunk they passed out right after.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Melina said. 

She was sitting on the couch with a man who had become her very best friend and now she was incredibly sad for him because he had just lost his wife to cancer. They met when they were both on Smackdown! and when she had moved to RAW it sucked, but recently he moved back to RAW and they still had a very close, plutonic friendship. She wanted so badly to tell Johnny that they were still talking, but because of all the rumors that circulated about their relationship she was too afraid to tell him that they were still talking. After she and Johnny had left Smackdown! she told him that there was nothing to worry about with them not traveling together even though before that she tried to explain that there was anything between them he still had worries. So when he came to RAW she still let Johnny believe that they weren't talking hence the reason she was sneaking around.

"Me too." He said sadly.

"When?" She asked sympathetically.

"Two days ago."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I figured that you and Johnny were…well I dunno I just didn't want him to find out and for you to…"

"Look, you're my best friend. I'm sorry we have to sneak around but you know with all the rumors…"

"I know. Man I can't believe that she's really gone."

"How are the kids holding up?" She asked.

"Better than me. I haven't been able to focus on anything."

"Well I'm here now." She smiled enthusiastically. "And we're gonna do something."

"We are?"

"Yup. I'm popping in a movie and we're staying up late."

"We are."

She nodded her head and got up to grab the remote. "Yes sir! They have some good movies on demand."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Grandma's Boy." She answered.

"Sweet. I heard it was funny."

"Oh that's an understatement." She smiled at him.

Melina sat back and relaxed. She felt so bad for him and hoped that she would be able to help him through this. She was able to help Johnny through his tough time. She didn't know the details of Johnny's situation when she first met him, but that didn't matter. She was still there for him and she had helped him and now she was doing it again. She just really wished that she didn't have to hide this friendship from the one person she never lied to and loved the most. But oh well…things were the way they were for a reason and if this was how she had to help her best friend then so be it. It was so fucked up how rumors could ruin people's lives.

* * *

"What the fuck was all that shit?" Randy hissed once they were in a corner away from the crowd. 

"Excuse me?" Becca replied in a hostile manner.

"You heard me, Becca. What the hell are you doing with _him_?"

"Dancing. Not that it's any of your business. Jesus Randy! Is that what you needed to talk to me about? Because I really don't have time for this."

"Yes…well no. I mean…ugh I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

Randy had no idea how to say what he wanted to say to her because he knew that whatever he wanted could never work, but he just couldn't stand seeing Becca with anyone else. It was just so crazy but he couldn't help how he felt.

"I dunno…anything. I just wanna talk."

"Randy, there are plenty of women in this place that would kill to talk to you. What are you doing with me?"

"You aren't like all those other girls."

"Why because I rejected you?"

"Well yeah."

"You are unbelievable. Ya know that?"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me? What? Randy do you even think before you talk? Seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason you are so in to pursuing me is because I don't want you? I can't believe I was even remotely attracted to you."

"So you want me?"

"Wanted. As in past tense. As in ain't neva gonna happen in this life time. Now I'll see you at work and I hope you have fun."

"Oh I will" he answered back.

"That's nice to know. Now this conversation is over, ok? I have to get back to Ken." She said and walked away.

Randy could not believe that this was happening. He was fal…no he couldn't be. Could he? Nah. Randy brushed off the rejection and went to find someone who was a promising good lay. He needed to if he was ever going to get over being rejected.

* * *

**A/N: Well I decided to update this story because I came up with a few ideas. So if you didn't forget about it please review. Thanks:)**


End file.
